pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Effin
''Sig'' test Effin 20:55, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :test again? Brenden effin 21:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::PnH>Recup Brenden effin 23:06, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::obabymcpiplup Effin Mc 00:25, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Caps and redirect? Effin Mc 12:39, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: tags (or its equivalents) are not allowed as per PvX:SIGN. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:00, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Do i have to get rid of the small caps too? cause it doesnt change the spacing. and neither did BIG cause its still under the size because of smallcaps. Effin Mc 13:09, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Small caps and such things are not restricted by PvX:SIGN so yeah, you can use it. However it does not change the size of the font so your latter argument is invalid. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:14, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: your right... i need to get my eyes checked. Effin Mc 13:16, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Name Choose one and keep it. Currently you have User:Mg which redirects to User:Brenden which is not even a user. And now you have this. I can just hope that this is not an attempt for sockpuppetry. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:10, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Disregard that. I see that Frv already blocked your old account. Anyway, I would recommend you to move your old talk here so the other pages can be deleted. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:23, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yes i asked him to delete the other one for me. i gvg with the pvx people as effin, and no one knew who the other acc was so i just changed the name to something recogniseable. just copypasta the talk over? Brenden effin 09:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's ok then. Added the old talk as an archive. I also deleted the userpage at User:Brenden, if you need its content, say so and I will copy to your userpage. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:22, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks alot. no im not going to need it. i wanna do something nice with this one but im too lazy anyways. thanks again Brenden effin 12:46, 11 August 2008 (EDT) meh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:13, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :ohai Effin Mc 13:13, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ''ups'' that was me who made the edit to my userpage, it signed me out while i was editing. Effin Mc 15:24, 20 August 2008 (EDT) stop reverting my vandalism faggot --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:36, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :no u Effin Mc 17:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::ill revoke your piplup club membership next time you do it :< --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:43, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::: i'll compromise Effin Mc 17:51, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::80px win Effin Mc 19:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ohai afk less :( I always log in and see you on (and only you because everyone else is too fgt to be active) but you don't respond. Then I afk and get back to see you responded and have since left. QQ-- Blackened 01:07, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Sorry :P im usually just on pvx making 15 thousand little edits to my page or creepin around. hahah just spam my talk page and i'll right there :o Effin Mc 10:22, 22 August 2008 (EDT) /lonely spam plz. Effin Mc 20:54, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :mudkip? --''' Angel ' 21:03, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Piplups? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:07, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Hi I :Am ::Spamming :::You ::::And :::::DE ::::::Will :::::::Probably ::::::::Perma :::::::::Me ::::::::::For :::::::::::This ::::::::::::Discuss. :::::::::::::19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:16, 15 September 2008 (EDT) thats :ok ::i :::think ::::its :::::totally ::::::worth :::::::it ::::::::discuss ::::::::: Effin Anal 21:17, 15 September 2008 (EDT) 4srs :Wiki ::Sucks :::Anyway ::::Discuss :::::19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:18, 15 September 2008 (EDT) i'm :pretty ::damn :::hungry ::::Discuss. :::::CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:18, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Go :Eat ::Some :::Food ::::y/n :::::19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:19, 15 September 2008 (EDT) STOP WIKI FAGGING AND AB WITH US ^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:34, 15 September 2008 (EDT) STOP WIKI ABING AND FAG WITH US ^. -Jax010//healingp=0 23:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :loljax Effin Anal 07:09, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::loleffin. -Jax010//healingp=0 01:09, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::whoru? Effin Anal 16:00, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::idk.-Jax010//healingp=0 18:49, 19 September 2008 (EDT) MY BIRTHDAY FAGGETS discuss appropriately. Effin Anal 16:54, 11 November 2008 (EST) :YOU DON'T DESERVE IT QQ. -- 'Guild of ' 16:55, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Why godliest? you make me sad panda Effin Anal 16:57, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::Who is this Godliest you speak of? -- 'Guild of ' 16:58, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::lol Godliest. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 16:59, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::UPS i r read baed. sorry guild haha but you both make me sad panda. QQ. and damnit star its mai birthday say something appropriate ;) Effin Anal 17:00, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Happy birthday, anal terror c: -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 17:09, 11 November 2008 (EST) lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 07:55, 8 December 2008 (EST) : no u Effin Anal 07:57, 8 December 2008 (EST) i love you <3 ::ill make you a gold buneary as a present if you give me the gold for it :::i demand to see the accuracy of whatever that is first. Effin Anal 16:37, 8 December 2008 (EST) PvX:NPA ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:47, 10 December 2008 (EST) :where? Effin Anal 16:17, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::MY BIRTHDAY FAGGETS, http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AGuild_of_Deals&diff=763845&oldid=761602. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:22, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::Stop being anal plz. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:25, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::it was my birthday, i was drunk, and i cant change shit once its there. if you can censor me plz. and look at what i wrong on jebus' page cause its just a quote from a song. also, what rawr said. Effin Anal 16:27, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::I warned you because of the second link. But when you asked I noticed the faggets one too. Also, don't expect me to watch every random YouTube crap to know whether you NPA or quote something. If you quote, use quotation marks; otherwise I will take it as an NPA. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:43, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Your accusations are ridiculous. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:59, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::::stop being so bitchy imo aswell, people get called autists/retards/fags every minute yet no one complains. Example: (idc, don't bitch at frosty for this) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ATai&diff=763452&oldid=763382 ' ' ::::::::NPA has to be a personal attack. If he said "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, RAWR IS A FAGGET!" that would be personal. As a generalized statement, it's not a personal attack, it's just a drunk statement. -- 18:23, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Nope. It's a personal attack toward anyone who read it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:57, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::censor me plz. and come make me not drink as much. gw:npa =!= no public attacks. none of it was directed at anyone... Effin Anal 23:20, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::You have been warned, I have no intention of doing anything else to you. What you drink is your business, but it's not an excuse. They were directed at everyone. By your logic everyone could spam "fuck you faggots", because it isn't directed at a specific person. Also, PvX:IGNORE. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 03:16, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::No i cant spam that, cause thats spam and admins will perma me for it. Effin NPA's 15:33, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Everything on this fucking site is fucking NPA, it's even fucking NPA if you say you hope someone gets banned... Brandnew. 16:03, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Fuck you, Brandnewb --'› Srs Beans ' 16:12, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::NPA. Brandnew. 16:23, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::: damn no indents on templates ' ' : <3 Effin NPA's 17:29, 11 December 2008 (EST) hi I am overjoyed to be your friend. ' ' the party in my pants will have to be postponed. -Tai 17:12, 11 December 2008 (EST) :QQ i demand an explanation Effin NPA's 17:29, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::banned (and im going to gtfo now because phen might extend my ban if i keep using proxies, so yeah, cya tomorrow) 69.64.58.68 17:33, 11 December 2008 (EST) unbanned, so ' ' :i cordially accept your invitation, and have planned out the agenda for the evening. i will pick you up at 7, we will go for a candle light dinner and tea, and then the pants party will commence. Effin NPA's 23:37, 12 December 2008 (EST) Re:Guild Chat You can cry now. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:26, 14 December 2008 (EST) :OH MY FUCKING GOD. Effin NPA's 10:39, 14 December 2008 (EST) Layouts Are not allowed as per PvX:DIS. Please remove it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 04:44, 21 December 2008 (EST) :my talk page cant match my user page? Effin NPA's 10:11, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::No, it can't. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:48, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::pvx user talk pages are srs bsnss. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:49, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::srsly. dont i think you should just set up a tent and camp my talk page cause your here every second change i make to anything. i like you :) Effin NPA's 22:11, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::Well, it does kinda of make signature with non-transparent images pretty ugly looking. -- 22:12, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::Watchlist > camping. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:03, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Can we be friends? Effin NPA's 10:06, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Yeah sure. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:08, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::k. what could i do with my userpage to make it look nicer tbh? Effin NPA's 10:10, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::It's pretty solid already. But if you really want to improve it, you should: :::::::::* Recolor the userboxes to match the layout's colors :::::::::* Align the userboxes / image to the center, since the "intro picture" is also in the middle. :::::::::* Remove the text from the intro pic and retype it in wiki. The bludge effect is distracting, and selectable text is more comfortable for people. :::::::::* You could make "Main", "My Stuff" and "My Characters" into tabs. (I mean something like this.) :::::::::* Make the reminder's border gray to match the layout's colors. :::::::::* You might consider using another skill image for the User Boxes section. :::::::::* Add two more userboxes to fill the space next to the Haxx Master one. :::::::::~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:22, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::K well i photoshopped the intro pic cause i like brains' http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Brains12 idea on wiki. is there anyways to get the border to go around the tabs too cause i tried and ended up with a white background where the tabs were and it was just damn ugly lol. and uhm i dont know the code for centre :P Effin NPA's 10:52, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Try ^.^ Brandnew. 10:55, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::<3 im so bad at this. i usually copy pasta and then change stuff. the only thing i know about code i learned in grade 10 computer prgramming and that class had (literally) two autists and one kid who still wet himself. Effin NPA's 10:57, 22 December 2008 (EST) Your pic People are fapping to your gf (or bf, if ur a chick) 19:02, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Actually most are fapping to that weird straw thing if I remember correctly. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:04, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::it's the straw. but srsly i could be either and be sexy all the same. i just lol when people do... cause everyone knows all the pvxers are sexy.. nat. Effin NPA's 21:15, 15 January 2009 (EST) Damn, I just fapped so hard to that straw pic [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:10, 17 January 2009 (EST) FUUUU- From your user page: " 22:49, 26 July 2009. Things a parent never wants to hear their kid wants to be: Rapist Abortion doctor Horse Masturbator ******like jax****** " Sad face :( . -Jax010 23:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 23:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::no f u